


X-Patrol: Chapter 21 – Moon Madness

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Someone goes a bit crazy and affects the lives of four different families.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 21 – Moon Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 21 – Moon Madness

### X-Patrol: Chapter 21 – Moon Madness

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 21 - Moon Madness 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, J/B, D/M, F/V/K Slash, AU, mpreg, Crossover: X-Files/The Sentinel/Highlander/Due South 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Someone goes a bit crazy and affects the lives of four different families. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. Highlander is the property of Rysher/Panzer/Davis/Gaumont/Fireworks. Due South belongs to Alliance Communication. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: Have I mentioned that this series will have no concrete ending? 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Chapter 21  
X-Patrol 

Moon Madness 

The Rat 

Friday, December 26, 2003 

A snowball whizzed by Krycek's head as he dived, laughing, behind the wall of the snow fort. He was having a good time. The snow was great, and the upper twenty-degree temperatures were even better. They'd come outside to shovel and somehow, after they finished the chicken run and started to shovel a path to the teahouse, it led to building snow forts then splitting into patrol teams. Ray had called it -- feds against cops battle for valor -- with Jim, Blair, Ray, and Stan, against Fox, Walter, John, and Alex. Benton was elected arbitrator. 

Since meeting Ray, Stan, and Ben yesterday, Krycek discovered that he liked and trusted them. He had been a little hesitant when Walter had asked him and John about giving these men a plot of land three miles north of their property; Krycek wasn't sure at first if they could be trusted. It seemed suspicious to him that these men would be wandering around the mountains in the middle of winter. Then after talking to them during and after dinner, Krycek decided that was exactly something they'd do. 

Walter squatted behind the wall of snow and handed Fox a snowball. The former agent stood and threw it. Krycek heard Blair yelp and knew that Fox had just nailed him. 

Fox turned out to have the best throwing arm; he claimed it was due to playing right field. A person had to have a good arm to play right field, he said. Jim turned out to be the best player. He used his heightened senses to his advantage. 

"I hate snow," John grumbled as he sat behind the wall of snow rolling snowballs to defend their fort. Krycek leaned down and kissed him on the lips then grabbed two snowballs. His first throw missed, the second one got Stan, but before Krycek could duck he was nailed by Jim and Ray. 

Sonja opened the back door and called, "Boys, lunch is ready." 

"Men, put down your weapons," Benton said. 

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving," Ray said, tossing the snowball on the ground. 

"That was fun," Walter said as he took off his fur cap and shook off the snow before heading inside. 

Mac had cooking duty and was helping Sonja make a lamb stew recipe he'd had as a boy. It was a hearty stew and perfect for a winter day. 

Krycek felt energized as he stepped inside the house and shrugged off his coat. 

"Daddy!" Gwen ran over to him and held up her arms to be picked up. 

Krycek scooped her into his arms -- she and John were the best things he'd ever had in his life. "Is Joe teaching you how to play your guitar?" 

"My arms too short." 

Krycek smiled. He should have noticed. The guitar was made for an adult and she wasn't even two. If John hadn't told him the guitar had belonged to his deceased sister, Krycek would have wondered what Paul was thinking giving his eighteen-month-old granddaughter a guitar. The keyboard had been Mike's and the trumpet had belonged to John's grandfather. Poor Joey, it would be years before his lungs were strong enough to blow the trumpet. 

"I guess you'll have to wait until you get a little bigger," Krycek said, and at the quiver of her tiny pink lips he quickly added, "Or maybe I can find you a smaller guitar." 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Everyone was inside the house except Adam. He was plowing the paths between their homes with the tractor. 

"Boys, go dry your hair and get out of those wet clothes," Sonja scolded. "You'll catch pneumonia." 

"Yes, Mrs. Skinner," Ray and Stan said in unison. 

Fox sneezed, and Sonja gave him a 'see I told you so' look. 

Walter grabbed Fox's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. "C'mon, sweetheart, let's get out of these wet clothes." The door slammed shut after they step inside the room. 

Krycek shook his head and smiled as he hugged his daughter. 

"Let me have her." John took Gwen from him. "We better listen to Sonja and get out of these wet clothes." Giving Gwen a peck on the cheek, John handed her to Naomi who had baby-sitting duty with Joe. Then John and Krycek hurried upstairs to change. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Raven 

Friday, December 26, 2003 

The engine sputtered and died. Methos had made it over a mile past Simon's place when the tractor ran out of diesel fuel a few hundred feet past the patch of land where they were going to build the elder Skinners' home. Earlier Methos had plowed the main path between Moonridge Lodge and the Byers' four times to clear the massive amount of snow from the wide path. Then he started near Frohike's place; clearing the smaller path that went around the lake past Simon's place and up the hill by the Skinners' plot of land. There was a quarter mile of deep snow between where the tractor ran out of fuel and the main path. 

He'd have to walk the mile and a half back to Moonridge Lodge. And since they were now out of diesel fuel he hoped there wouldn't anymore large snowstorms before spring, which was really unlikely. 

Of course Methos was already late for lunch and he hoped Mac had saved him some of that lamb stew. 

Climbing off the tractor, he took a moment to look around. With the leaves gone from the trees, he had a clear view of the large lake down the hill. Underneath the four feet of snow on its surface was at least a foot of ice. He could even see Simon's place across the lake. 

Methos took a deep breath of the cold air; he could be content staying here for a century or two. He turned and climbed over the compact pile of snow that the tractor had made then trudged and crawled the quarter mile to the main path. It took him a half hour to go that short distance. 

When he finally made it home it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Mac met him at the door and helped him off with his winter gear. 

"The tractor ran out of fuel almost two miles from here," Methos said shivering. "We're affectively cut off from the rest of the world, except within our close knit community." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Mac smiled. "Grab a hot shower and I'll have a piping bowl of stew ready for you when you're done." 

"Thanks." Methos glanced around -- for once the house was relatively quiet. 

Sonja and Wade were in the great room with the twins reading them a story. Joe and Naomi were at the dining room table with the toddlers, teaching them how to color. A classical music CD was playing softly in the background. The other men were missing and Methos noted that the doors to Walter's and Fox's bedroom along with the bedroom Methos and Mac shared with the Chicago cops and Mountie was closed. 

Lucky dogs, Methos thought as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

Sunday, December 28, 2003 

Liz, Frohike, Langly, and Jimmy showed up around noon with Christmas gifts for the kids. Doggett watched his daughter open the present and pull out a handmade white teddy bear. She hugged it and smiled. 

"What do you say, Gwen," Doggett said. 

"Thank you," she said shyly then gave them each a hug that they bent to receive. 

Connor and Joey each got similar teddy bears, except Connor's was brown and Joey's black. 

"Are you sure that's a real wolf?" Frohike asked, looking at Diefenbaker. 

Benton looked at him. "Dief has a little husky in his blood line." 

"That's not what I meant," Frohike said. 

Fox chuckled. "Don't worry, he's only a wolf." 

"What else would he be?" Stan asked. 

Alex smiled and said, "A shape-shifting alien or maybe a werewolf." 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Oh please. We weren't born yesterday." 

Doggett remembered that skeptical attitude all too well. His skepticism had been ended by a series of events -- the alien invasion, becoming a werewolf, and watching his male lover give birth to their daughter. The men had elected not to tell their new guests about them being werewolves and hermaphrodites until they got to know them far better, and their guests got to know them better as well. 

Wade had Gwen's guitar on the dining room table and was taking measurements. He'd volunteered to try and make her a smaller guitar. Since he'd never made a musical instrument before, Wade didn't want to guarantee that it would turn out. Doggett didn't have any doubts in Wade's abilities -- the man was meticulous with everything he did. Watching the elder Skinner over the past several months, Doggett now knew where Walter had acquired the ability to plan and organize. Those skills were vital to living off the land. 

Doggett turned back to his daughter. "Do you have a name for your new bear?" 

"Heidi," Gwen answered. 

"That's a nice name." Doggett and Alex had been reading a chapter a night from Johanna Spyri's children's book Heidi to their daughter. 

Liz was talking to Ray. "It must have been quite the surprise to meet up with old neighbors here," she said. 

"It was a pleasant surprise," Ray replied. "At least someone from the old neighborhood made it out alive." 

Jimmy had Benton cornered. "Is it true that Mounties always get their man?" 

"I can attest to it," Stan said. 

Benton blushed. "We try our best, Jimmy." 

Doggett smiled. Jimmy would wear the Mountie out with questions. That afternoon they were going to take the shovels and start clearing that quarter mile path that Adam wasn't able to get done. It shouldn't be too bad, unlike the main path that was seven feet wide; the path around the lake was only four feet wide. 

The more he thought about Ray, Stan, and Benton moving onto the plot of land three miles from them, the more he approved. In these troubled times, having men who could help defend this section of mountain could be essential. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Hummingbird 

New Years Eve 

That evening after midnight, Blair was going to turn Naomi into a werewolf. She was slightly nervous and very excited. Neither she nor Blair had told anyone about their plans. Naomi was afraid that Jim or one of the other men would have convinced Blair that it was too dangerous, so she had sworn him to secrecy. 

Their last guests had arrived for the party a minute ago. Earlier everyone in the household had helped to make the appetizers and other finger food for that night. Hot and mild salsas and tortilla chips -- the chips were time consuming to make, so they were a special treat. The summer sausage that Naomi and Alex had made over a week ago was on a tray with aged cheddar cheese and goat's cheese. Deviled eggs, stuffed mushrooms, barbecued chicken wings, and meatballs in a sweet tangy sauce rounded off their appetizers. Sonja had made her famous carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. 

Ray had requested it. He said he'd had fond memories of Mrs. Skinner's carrot cake. 

This New Years Eve was important for so many reasons. It was to celebrate both the defeat of the aliens and the brighter future that awaited them. 

Laura and John Byers couldn't make it again. It was understandable. Having a newborn baby made it hard to travel the twelve miles here in the winter. Even if they had an ATV, the path was too slippery to take a chance with their daughter's life. 

Simon, Jin, Daryl, and Wren made it -- they only had three miles to travel. They brought along Wren's overnight bag, as she was going to spend the night. Simon would pick her up the next morning. Wren would sleep upstairs with Gwen, Joey, and Connor on the full-size bed. Wade had made a rail for the bed so the kids couldn't fall out. 

Alex, Stan, and Langly were choosing the music from a large selection of CDs, while Wade, Sonja, and Frohike sat at the kitchen counter talking about the snow. 

Naomi put her hands around Simon's and Jin's forearms. "Simon, Jin, I have some men I want you to meet," she said, leading them over to where Ray and Benton were standing. "Guys, this is Simon Banks and his fianc Jin Lee, and Simon's son, Daryl, and Jin's daughter, Wren. This is Ray Vecchio. He's a former Chicago police detective and this is Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and standing next to Alex at the CD player is Stanley Kowalski, also a former Chicago police detective." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ray and Benton said as they shook Simon's and Jin's hands. 

"Likewise," Simon said. "What are you doing in these mountains at this time of the year?" 

Ray explained, "We were out for a stroll in search of a Starbucks, oomph!" Benton elbowed him. 

"Ray's only kidding. We were looking for some land to settle down on," Benton said. "I'm from the Northern Territories up in Canada, and my companions refused to settle up there so we were searching for an area that would have a comparable winter but wasn't as cold or barren." 

"I'll leave you to get to know each other." Naomi smiled. "I need to get the stuffed mushroom caps out of the oven. Walter and Joe are tending bar if you'd like something to drink." 

Simon turned toward the small corner bar. "Hey, you've finally finished it." Guiding Jin over, they took seats on two of the four stools. Ray and Benton followed them over. 

Walter smiled. "We were snowed in and didn't have much else to do over the last five days," he said. 

Joe was sitting on a bar stool behind the bar. "What can I get you?" 

"I'll have some tea, if it's not too much trouble," Jin said. 

"It's no trouble," Walter said and headed into the kitchen. 

"Ale," Simon said. 

"Guys?" Joe looked at Ray and Benton. 

"Nothing, thank you," Benton said. 

Ray looked at the selection of wine. "Chianti." 

Joe opened the small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of ale. "Is that an engagement ring?" he asked Jin as he opened the bottle and poured the beer into a glass. 

Jin smiled. "Yes, Simon asked me to marry him." 

"Congratulations, guys," Joe said as he opened the wine bottle. 

"Thanks, Joe," Simon said. "We're planning to marry this spring." 

"We'd like to get married sooner if it weren't for the snow," Jin said. 

Liz overheard them and walked over to the bar. "Joe, I'll have a dry martini shaken with two olives," she said then turned to Jin. "If you want, Jin, we can have a double wedding. Sean is going to fly the Reverend out on Valentines Day, so Mel and I can be married in the Japanese garden." 

Jin's face lit up. "I'd like that, Liz!" 

Liz smiled. "We can spend the next month planning our weddings." 

Benton reached for a tortilla chip and dipped into a bowl of salsa as he listened to the women, while Ray sipped wine. 

Naomi transferred the mushrooms onto a plate then carried them over to the bar. 

"Mm, those smell delicious," Joe said as he set the martini in front of Liz then reached for a mushroom. 

Walter came back with the hot tea for Jin. "You usually like wine. Is there a reason you're not having a glass tonight?" 

Jin glanced at Simon then back at Walter. "I might be pregnant." 

Liz shook her head. "Jin, I'm going to make a Doctor's call to your place tomorrow. Pregnancy shouldn't be a guessing game." 

Methos walked over and signaled Joe for a beer. "Walter, it sounds like you're going to have to plan a school into your future building projects." 

"You might be right." Walter glanced into the great room where Fox was sitting on the floor with the twins, playing with their geometric shape puzzle. He'd hand the twins a wooden shape and they had to put it in the right cutout on the wood board. Walter had made the toy as a Christmas gift for the twins. 

Naomi wandered into the radio alcove. John was on the radio with his father. He had Gwen sitting on his lap and she was telling her Grandpa about the snow. A disturbing feeling intruded on Naomi's feeling of well-being. It was as if something dark and menacing was lurking just beyond the peaceful world they were enjoying. She shook the feeling off then went back to enjoy the party. 

The evening seemed to pass slowly for Naomi; she was constantly watching the clock. The toddlers were allowed to stay up and usher in the New Year but before eleven o'clock they had fallen asleep and had to be carried upstairs to bed. 

It was now five minutes before midnight, and Walter and Fox were slow dancing in the great room along with Jin and Simon, and Frohike and Liz. The others were finishing off the chips and salsa while Joe opened two bottles of champagne. 

At ten seconds before midnight, they counted off the seconds while each held a flute of champagne. When the clock chimed midnight, they cheered and kissed their partners while Wade proposed a toast to their future happiness. 

Everything passed in a narrow tunnel for Naomi as her eyes met Blair's. After they finished their champagne she and Blair would head outside to the workshop for some privacy. They planned to sneak out through the greenhouse door. 

Naomi set the flute down then headed out of the room to the greenhouse. Her son would meet her in the workshop as soon as he could sneak away unnoticed. 

Once in the workshop, she paced for fifteen minutes before Blair finally arrived. 

"We have to be quick," he said. "Jim's quite amorous tonight and he'll be looking for me if I'm not back soon." 

"Okay, let's get it over with," Naomi said. 

"Are you sure, Mom?" Blair asked. 

"Positive." 

Blair shape-shifted into a wolf then stood on his hind legs with his paws on his mother's shoulder. He sunk his front fangs into the side of her throat and released the virus into her bloodstream through his saliva. 

Naomi flinched at the painful bite, which was then soothed by the gentleness of her son's tongue as his salvia closed the wound. Suddenly it felt like the blood in her veins was boiling, she shrieked and collapsed unconscious onto the hardwood floor. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

Thursday, January 1, 2004 

"Oh no..." Sandburg morphed back and sank to his knees next to his mother's prone body. "What have I done?" 

"Mom, mom! Please wake up." He touched Naomi's face ... she was hot to the touch. "JIM!" 

Less than a minute later, Jim came crashing through the door. 

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling on the other side of Naomi. 

"Sh-she didn't want to grow any older..." Sandburg swallowed back tears. "She wanted me to make her ... like us." 

"Oh jeez ... tell me you didn't," Jim said. 

"Do something!" Sandburg looked at him pleadingly. "She's dying!" 

"Her heartbeat is strong but slow." Jim scooped Naomi up in his arms. "Get the door and tell Liz to meet us up in the loft." 

Sandburg scurried to hold open the door. They stepped outside into the cold and walked the several feet to the door going into the greenhouse. As Jim carried Naomi toward the main staircase off the foyer, Sandburg cut through the laundry room into the kitchen. Wade and Sonja had already gone up to bed. Simon, Jin, and Daryl were on their way home. Sandburg had seen them off before going out to the workshop. Fox and Mac were washing dishes at the sink while the other men picked up the mess in the great room. 

"Fox, where's Liz?" Sandburg asked. 

"They just left for home a few...." 

Not waiting for Fox to finish, Sandburg ran to the front door and rushed outside. Shape-shifting into a wolf, he sprinted down the path and caught up with the two donkeys his friends were riding in a couple minutes. He changed back into human form in front of them. 

"Blair, what's wrong?" Frohike asked. 

"It's Naomi!" Sandburg hurried over to the donkey Frohike and Liz were riding. "She's had an accident!" 

"What happened?" Liz asked. 

"I don't have time to explain!" Sandburg was barely holding himself together; if his mom died, he was responsible. And he couldn't live with that responsibility. 

Liz turned to Frohike as she slid off the donkey. "Mel, go home and get my doctor's bag." 

"I'll be right back with it!" Frohike said, turning to Langly and Jimmy on the other donkey. "Let's go, guys." 

Sandburg and Liz ran the half-mile back to the house. Once inside they raced upstairs. Liz removed her coat, gloves, and hat, and tossed them on a chair. 

Fox came upstairs with Walter, John, Alex, and Joe. 

"What's going on, Blair?" Fox asked as his eyes fell on the bed. "What's wrong with Naomi?" 

Joe hurried over to the bed as Liz started to give Naomi a cursory examination while waiting for Frohike to return with her doctor's bag. 

"How is she?" Joe asked. 

"Ouch," Liz said, pulling her hand back from Naomi's forehead. She looked down at her hand -- it was blistered as if she had touched something extremely hot. "Blair, do you want to tell me what happened to your mom?" 

"I infected her with the virus," Sandburg said softly as his stomach twisted in knots. "She wanted to become immortal." 

Alex looked at him and Liz. "The aliens didn't engineer the virus for females." 

"She's human..." Sandburg shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. "I didn't think the virus would affect her that much differently." 

Jim walked over and pulled his distraught lover into his arms. "She's going to be all right." 

"I killed her." Sandburg buried his face against Jim's chest as he listened to the others take charge. 

"Liz," Fox said. "You'll need to test her blood to see how the virus is affecting her." 

"I know," Liz reply. "We'll need the microscope, slides, and chemicals from Laura." 

"I'll get the items," John said and turned to Alex. "Can you radio them? I'm going to saddle the horse and head right over." 

"I hope they're light sleepers," Alex said as they headed out of the room. 

"With a newborn baby?" John said. 

"Oh yeah, right." 

Walter frowned as he looked at Naomi then turned to Liz. "I'll get some ice and salve for your hand." 

"Can you bring me some insulated gloves?" she asked. 

"Sure," Walter said, hurrying out of the room. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Fox asked. 

"Towels, soap, and water, and a table to put everything on." 

"I'll help you collect those items, Fox," Joe said. 

"Thanks, Joe. You can get them from the upstairs bathroom," Fox said. "I'm going to run out to the workshop for a folding card table." 

Jim started to lead Sandburg to the door. "C'mon, Chief, let's go down to our bedroom and I'll make you some tea." 

"I can't leave my mother." Sandburg pulled away and walked over to the bed. 

"Okay." Jim put his hand on his lover's shoulder. "Why don't you sit over on the wingback chair so you're out of Liz's way?" 

Sandburg didn't budge as he stared at his mother's pale face. "She's not breathing." 

Jim shook his head. "She's breathing; I can hear her." 

Sandburg allowed Jim to lead him over to the chair, being too upset to put up any further protests. At least from the chair Sandburg could still see his mother. Why had he allowed her to talk him into infecting her with the virus? He closed his eyes as he faced the truth -- he wanted her to be with him forever. It was as much, if not more, his fault that Naomi was near death. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dragonfly 

Thursday, January 1, 2004 

Leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping from a mug of hot coffee, Vecchio waited with the other men for word on Naomi's condition. Four hours ago, Laura had accompanied John back to the house, leaving her husband at home to watch their baby daughter. She was currently in the makeshift lab in the laundry room. 

None of the men had gone to bed yet. 

A bedroom door opened upstairs and Wade stepped out into the hallway, dressed in flannel pajamas and carrying his clothes and toiletry bag. It was precisely five o'clock in the morning and he always rose at the same time every morning. Wade glanced over the balcony and noticed them. 

"You boys are up early," he said. 

"We haven't been to bed yet," Walter said, looking up at him. 

"What's wrong?" Wade asked. "Is it the twins?" 

"No. Get dressed, Dad. I'll tell you when you come downstairs." 

Vecchio wished Walter would tell him what was going on. All that Vecchio, Benny, and Stan knew was that Naomi had collapsed. No one was being open about what had caused her collapse. Or maybe Walter and the others didn't know -- it would explain why this other female doctor had shown up in the middle of the night to do blood tests. 

How many communities had two doctors for less than two dozen residents? Maybe him, Benny, and Stan were moving to the right area. 

Wade came out of the bathroom some ten minutes later. He hurried back into the bedroom. The men could hear him talking to Sonja. He came back out the door and looked over the balcony. "John, can you come up and watch the children so Sonja can get dressed?" Usually Wade watched them after he dressed, so Vecchio speculated that Wade wanted to find out what was going on. 

"Sure," John said and hurried up the spiral staircase. 

Vecchio watched quietly. He was tired, but he wasn't about to go to bed until he found out more about Naomi's condition. 

Liz and Laura came out of the laundry room. 

The men all stood and faced them. 

"I've already talked to Blair, Jim, and Joe," Liz said. "I'm going to tell you what I told them." She moved over to the kitchen counter. 

"Naomi has a virus that is infecting her blood," Liz said. "We have no antibiotics to treat her and, even if we did, we're not sure what would be effective against this virus." 

"Is she contagious?" Stan asked. 

"No." 

Benny looked concerned. "What are her chances of recovery?" 

"I don't really know," Liz said. "I consider it a miracle that she's even alive, considering her body temperature." 

"How did she contract this virus?" Vecchio asked. 

Liz glanced at Walter then back at Vecchio. "We don't know how she contracted it." 

Vecchio knew a lie when he heard one. Something was very strange about these people. 

"Walter, why didn't you wake me?" Wade said. 

"Dad, there wasn't anything that you could have done." Walter turned to the other men. "Why don't you guys try to grab a few hours of sleep before we do the morning chores." 

"Adam and I are fine," Mac said. "We'd like to go up and see Naomi." 

"I could use a couple of hours." Stan yawned. "C'mon, Ray, Fraser let's turn in." 

Vecchio followed Stan and Benny into the bedroom. Once the door was closed Stan turned to them. "Liz was lying; she knows how Naomi contracted the virus." 

"I know," Vecchio and Benny said in unison. 

"So what are we going to do?" Stan asked. 

"Nothing," Benny said as he rolled out his bedroll on the floor. "These people don't completely trust us yet. I think we should work at earning their trust and the truth will come with it." 

Vecchio nodded as he took the bottom bunk. "You have a point." 

"I don't like it," Stan said, climbing up to the top bunk. 

"Neither do I, but we don't have much choice," Vecchio said as he closed his eyes. They were stuck there until the snow melted, so they couldn't leave even if they wanted to. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

Wednesday, January 21, 2004 

Mulder lay awake staring up at the dark ceiling in their bedroom. The pleasant comforting weight of Walter's warm body pressed against his made Mulder sigh with contentment. His lover always slept close. Mulder found Walter's scent intoxicating -- it was something Mulder couldn't do without. God, he was falling even deeper in love with the man. After spending most of his life alone, it felt good to have Walter's strength to lean on during difficult times. Especially over the past three weeks when everyone was praying and worrying about Naomi. 

Three weeks ago Blair had infected his mother with the virus that had changed him into hermaphroditic werewolf. It wasn't having the same effect on her. Where he and the other men had been sick and bedridden through most of the change, Naomi had fallen immediately into a coma. The first week her skin had been too hot to touch. That in and of itself should have been enough to kill her, but the virus was keeping her alive. Her body temperature had fallen slightly since then and she was no longer too hot to touch. 

He sighed. 

"You awake?" Walter's deep voice rumbled. 

"Yes." 

"What's wrong?" Walter lifted his head off the pillow and stared down at Mulder. 

"I'm just worried about Naomi." Mulder reached up and caressed the side of Walter's face. "Liz and Laura have no knowledge on how to treat her condition ... I thought maybe Scully could help." 

Walter's features hardened and he pulled away from Mulder's caress. "I doubt Scully could do anymore for Naomi than Liz and Laura," he said gruffly. "Besides Scully is living with her brother in San Diego. If we contact her we chance getting the military involved. And I don't want to take that chance with our family." 

Mulder knew there was more to Walter's objection than fear over the military intruding on their lives. Since they had become lovers, neither he nor Walter ever discussed Dana Scully. She had become a taboo subject between them. 

"Scully and I were never romantically involved -- she was only my work partner." 

"She was in love with you," Walter said. "And you loved her." 

"No." Mulder rolled onto his side so he could see his lover's face. "We were partners for seven years. We went on countless field assignments together and at times had connecting motel rooms. In all of that time we never touched inappropriately much less had sex. If I was in love with Scully, and she me, we would have consummated our relationship long ago." Mulder placed a hand over Walter's heart. "You're the one I love." 

Walter turned on his side so they were face to face. "I'm always going to be jealous of Dana Scully and your relationship with her. You would have given your life for her, and she would have done the same for you. You were so close back then -- inseparable." 

"Never as close as I am to you." Mulder rested his hand on Walter's hip. "You were right about one thing. We can't allow what's happened to Naomi to leave this mountain. If word about the alien virus got back to the military this whole area would be put under quarantine." 

"Dadda," a tiny voice said from behind the screen. 

"Hey." Walter smiled. "One of our baby girls just said her first word." He climbed out of bed and moved the privacy screen. Aviva was standing up in her crib while her sister slept in the other crib. 

"Dadda," she said, smiling while holding on to the side-railing. 

Mulder watched as Walter picked her up, sniffed her bottom, and placed her on the bed. Grinning, Aviva crawled over to Mulder and he lifted the covers so she could crawl underneath. 

Walter's eyes were full of love as he crawled back under the covers. "I think she was lonely." 

"We should have left them sharing the one crib," Mulder said as he looked down at their daughter smiling and playing with the buttons on his pajama top. He was no longer breastfeeding them and his breasts were slowly returning to normal. 

Chloe started crying. 

"I guess she wasn't too soundly asleep," Walter said, scurrying out of bed and over to the other crib. He picked her up and sniffed her bottom. "And unlike your sister, Clover, you need your diaper changed." 

Cuddling Aviva, Mulder smiled as Walter headed out the door with Chloe to change her diaper. Walter never shirked from changing their kids' diapers or tending to their needs. Mulder knew he was damned lucky to have found such a dedicated partner and loving father to their kids. If only Mulder could get it through Walter's thick skull that Scully couldn't hold a candle to him. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Owl 

Monday, February 2, 2004 

Dawson sat beside Naomi's bedside, reading a book out loud. It was one of hundreds of books that the men had scavenged from a bookstore in D.C. The pages still smelled of smoke from the fires that had burned throughout the capital city for months. Shifting on the chair, Dawson tried to get comfortable; his back ached from sleeping on a cot next to Naomi's bed, in order to keep an eye on her. Someone was with her 24/7 in case her condition changed. After over four weeks in a coma her appearance had changed slightly. Dawson wasn't sure if it was a trick of the lighting, but she looked younger. 

"How is she?" Liz asked as she walked through the doorway carrying her doctor's bag. She set the bag down then checked the intravenous drip going into Naomi's arm. 

"There's been no change," Dawson said, setting the book aside. "Did you have any problem with the snow?" 

Every day at noon Liz arrived to check on Naomi's condition. The Doctor would take a blood sample; check Naomi's vitals then give her a sponge bath. 

"It made cross-country skiing here easier." 

"Did Melvin come with you?" 

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "My Mel is the perfect gentleman." 

Blair hurried into the loft through the door. "How is she, Liz?" He had been outside shoving snow, and his hair was full of electricity, sticking out in all directions from the stocking cap he had worn. 

"Her vitals are still the same. I'm going to test her blood." Liz gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Blair, she's not getting any worse." 

"She's not getting any better." 

"Where there's life there's hope," Dawson said. 

"Thanks, Joe." Blair looked at him. "Sonja and John have lunch ready; go and eat, I'll watch her until you get back." 

"All right, I'll be back shortly." Dawson walked with the help of his cane. It was always a problem navigating stairs without legs. 

The other men had come in from doing the chores. Alex had baby-sitting duty with Wade. 

"Joe, join us at the counter," Ray said. "We saved you a seat." 

"Thanks, guys," Dawson said. His friends kept a stool at the counter free for his use since Dawson had an easier time sitting on a tall stool. He'd eat at the dining room table only for dinner, if he wasn't upstairs watching over Naomi. "Mm, is that tomato basil soup I smell?" 

"Yes," John said as he placed on the counter a bowl of soup and a plate with a grilled-cheese sandwich cut in quarters. 

On the other-side of Joe, Methos sat and sipped ale with his soup. 

"Isn't it a bit early?" Dawson asked as he picked up the sandwich and dunked it into the soup. 

"Not really. Methos smirked. "The days are shorter in the winter so this is really like four o'clock in the afternoon. Besides I'm monitoring the quality of our first batch of Seacouver pale ale." 

"Of course you are." Dawson shook his head as he focused on eating. Since Naomi became sick he didn't have much ambition to pursue the plans for his bar and brew house. The wind had been taken out of his sails; he hadn't realized how much he had come to love her. 

To make matters worse, his body felt the aches and pains of age, and being surrounded by immortals made his pains all the more vivid. Dawson wondered what it would be like to be an immortal and not to be sick or injured, although the werewolves still suffered colds and other discomforts while in human form. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Snake 

Friday, February 6, 2004 

CGB Spender maneuvered his wheelchair around the large expanse of his new living quarters. He rolled over to the window and looked out over the Mississippi river and the city of Minneapolis. Snow blanketed the landscape below. The high-rise building of deluxe condominiums had been taken over by his organization; the previous residents evicted. It had become survival of the strongest. 

Law enforcement was easily bought off in the large and mid-sized cities. The police force in the Twin Cities had their hands full with gangs and the large number of homeless that had moved into the area, outnumbering the cops a thousand to one. The police -- those that remained -- had been working on a volunteer basis since the U.S. currency had collapsed; only recently newly minted coins were released as the nation's new currency, replacing paper money. A few coins in the right officers' pockets allowed CGB Spender and his Syndicate to move into the area with little resistance from them. 

The building was perfect for Spender's needs. It had a helicopter pad on the roof, underground parking, and large concrete storage rooms underneath the building. Since it was across from a small island on the Mississippi River, he was having a tunnel and boat launch built from the building to the river. 

They also seized all of the buildings within a three-block radius of the high-rise, and every building on the island, including an old inn and restaurant. They were fortifying the area against gangs and the other lawless scoundrels that roamed the city. 

Although the smoker hadn't foreseen the aliens losing the war and departing so quickly, he had made arrangements for their eventual departure. Most of the surviving members of congress belonged to him. He had advised them to leave D.C. shortly before the aliens destroyed the city. The military might be a problem. He owned some of the top brass, but others were squeaky clean and could not be bought. If his plans for global conquest were to succeed, they would have to be dealt with. 

Marita stepped into the room. "Sir, I've received more information about your son." 

"Are our people in place?" 

"Not yet, sir," Marita said. "It would raise too many suspicions for them to show up in the middle of winter." 

CGB Spender turned to face her. "Go ahead with your report." 

Marita stood proudly with her head held high as she recited what she had learned. "In September, the deed on Agent Mulder's property had been revised with the Title Company in Holton. He is no longer the sole owner." 

"And who owns this property with him?" 

"Five other men: Special Agent John Doggett. He was in charge of finding Mulder after he was abducted by aliens then later was put in charge of the X-Files. John Doggett was a Marine and a former NYPD officer. Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison, both former Cascade police detectives. With the destruction of Cascade I was unable to get their files." She looked at him as she said the last two names, "Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek." 

"Now that is a surprise! I never expected A.D. Skinner to survive the destruction of the Hoover Building, much less to find him staying with my son in a backwoods cabin. How the mighty have fallen." Spender despised Skinner for the A.D.'s refusal to bend to his will. Skinner had put honor and duty ahead of his career and safety, all to protect Mulder and Scully. As for Krycek staying with Mulder, it didn't surprise him; Spender already knew that Mulder had contact with Krycek after the alien invasion. From the military records about Krycek's pregnancy, Spender had discovered Mulder's role in helping Krycek escape from military custody. What Spender hadn't known until now, was where Krycek had disappeared to after he had been rescued. Since the military had dropped all charges against him, Krycek was no longer a wanted man so there had been no reason to search for him. 

"I want Krycek captured and brought to me." Spender had many fantasies over the past few years about making the assassin pay for pushing him down the stairs. His latest fantasy had to do with Krycek being a hermaphrodite. It involved keeping the young man barefoot and pregnant with Spender's babies. The smoker would extract his pound, or six pounds, of flesh from Krycek in the coming years. 

"Is there anything else?" Spender asked. 

"No, sir." 

"Good. You may go." Spender turned and wheeled back to the window. This new world was going to prove very satisfying. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog 

Saturday, February 14, 2004 

Frohike thought he'd be nervous on the most important day of his life. Instead he was enraptured by the sheer beauty of his wife-to-be. Liz had on a flowing white wedding dress complete with veil and looked absolutely stunning. She never wore make-up and didn't need it. She wasn't vain about her looks; when her hair had turned gray, she left it gray. Frohike still hadn't been able to get her to tell him what her natural color was. At fifty-five she was still beautiful. Her skin was smooth with only smile lines around her mouth and eyes -- high cheekbones and an hourglass figure. How did he get so lucky? 

Mulder whispered into his ear. "Fro, the reverend is asking if you want to take Liz for your wife." 

"I do! Yes! Affirmative!" Frohike blurted out quickly, startled out of his ruminations. 

Behind him, Frohike heard Langly snicker. At least, Frohike could blame his now red face on the cold. They were standing outside on the snow-covered ground in the Japanese garden. They had left their coats inside the tea house. Sean had flown the Reverend out to perform the dual ceremony: Frohike and Liz, and Simon and Jin. Reverend Desmond had already completed marrying Simon and Jin. 

"By the power vested in me by our Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Reverend concluded. "You may kiss the bride." 

Frohike lifted Liz's veil and gazed into her bright blue eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Frohike," he said before capturing her lips with his. Liz's arms went around him as she returned the kiss. This had to be the happiest moment in Frohike's life. 

They had a small gathering of friends to witness their marriages. Only four people were missing: John and Laura Byers; their baby had colic so they couldn't make it, Joe, who was back at the house watching over Naomi, and Jim, who had baby-sitting duty. 

Frohike beamed with pride as his friends congratulated him and Liz. They walked into the teahouse where the Reverend had them sign the marriage license. 

"It was a pleasure marrying two more couples on this mountain," Reverend Desmond said. "Sadly, I can't stay for the party; I have another wedding to perform in an hour, so Sean and I need to leave." 

"Thank you, Reverend," Simon said. 

Sonja smiled as she hugged Liz. "Let's go back to the house ... I've made a couple of wedding cakes for you and Jin." 

"You shouldn't have," Liz said then smiled. "But I'm glad you did." 

Frohike helped Liz on with her coat. He was anxious to see her face when she cut into the cake Sonja made. Frohike had told Sonja that Liz's favorite cake was English Lemon Torte. Sonja promised to make that for their wedding cake. 

The guys had worked pretty hard to keep the path to the garden cleared. Frohike held Liz's hand as they walked back to the house. Simon and Jin walked ahead of them. When they arrived back at the house, the place was decorated for a party. Two three-layered wedding cakes sat on top of the white, linen-covered, card table in the great room. 

They hung their coats up in the hall closet off the main foyer. 

"I'm going to check on Naomi, Mel," Liz said. "I'll be right back." 

"I'll count the seconds," Frohike said as he watched his wife climb the steps to the second floor before heading into the great room. 

Walter set two chilled bottles of sparkling wine on the bar and opened one while John turned on the CD player. Blair was kneeling next to Joey on the floor as the little boy put together a twenty-piece puzzle. 

Chloe and Aviva were getting hugs and kisses from Mulder as he sat on the floor with them climbing on his lap. The twins would be a year old in less than two months. Frohike sighed. It was too bad that he and Liz couldn't be parents -- Liz would make the perfect mother. 

Ray and Benny were heading up the spiral staircase to the upstairs bathroom when Liz screamed. Ray and Benny dashed down the hall to the loft. 

"Ouch!" Ray called, "Watch out, Benny, it bit me!" 

Frohike ran toward the spiral staircase just as a large gray wolf jumped over the overhead railing from the loft and landed on the great room's floor. Wade and Stan got in its way to protect Connor who was standing a couple feet away from the wolf. The wolf bit both men drawing blood. 

"MOM! NO!" Blair shouted then morphed into a wolf along with the five other men. 

The crazed gray wolf snarled at them. To escape she jumped through a window shattering the glass. The other five wolves and a panther followed her in hot pursuit. 

Diefenbaker whimpered and moved over to watch over the twins. 

Adam and Mac ran up the front staircase as Frohike reached the top of the spiral staircase, he hurried down the hallway and into the loft. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his bride's prone body curled up on the floor. Red droplets of blood were splashed across the white fabric of her dress. Ray was kneeling over her and looked up at Frohike's devastated face. 

"She's alive...." Ray hurried to reassure him. "I don't know why she's unconscious the wolf only bit her on the hand. She seems to be running a fever." 

Benton was helping Joe who had a worse bite on his arm. Frohike barely noticed that the Mountie had been bitten as well. Adam and Mac exchanged worried looks. 

"We should get those bites cleaned," Mac said. 

Frohike knew from talking to Mulder that Blair had infected his mother by biting her while in wolf form. It was possible that Naomi had just infected everyone she had bitten with the alien virus. Frohike didn't know how it would affect his wife -- only that Naomi had been in a coma for six weeks. 

"She didn't try to kill us," Joe explained. "I think she was scared and didn't understand what was happening to her so she lashed out." 

Frohike picked Liz up and placed her on the bed. Already her body was becoming hot to the touch. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at her pale face. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Hummingbird 

Saturday, February 14, 2004 

The she-wolf didn't know what was happening to her. She had awoken in a strange place with creatures on two legs touching her. Now other wolves were chasing her through the forest. 

It was hard running through the deep snow and the other wolves seemed so much stronger. They quickly over took and surrounded her so she couldn't escape. She snarled at them, warning them off. 

"Mom," one of the wolves said. "It's all right we want to help you." 

The she-wolf sniffed, detecting a familiar scent. "Pup." 

"Yes," came the relieved reply. 

"Who are these others?" She glanced around suspiciously at the pack. 

"This is my husband," he said nodding toward a large black panther. "Don't you remember?" 

As she looked at the panther and a memory returned of a strong-jawed, blue-eyed police detective -- he was one of the two-legged creatures. 

As if a valve had been opened, more memories started to return. "Sweetie, what happened to me?" 

"I infected you with the alien virus and it changed you into a werewolf." 

"How do I change back?" she asked. 

"It took us over a year to learn how to control the ability to shape-shift between our human and animal form." 

Fox spoke up. "The important thing is that you remember who you are while in wolf form." He looked at her. "Naomi, you bit Stan and Wade before fleeing." 

"Oh my..." She recalled the scene in the house before she fled. The strange people whom at the time she didn't recognize, but now their faces were coming into focus. "Did I infect them?" 

"We won't know until we can run blood tests or until they show symptoms," Walter said with an edge in his voice. 

"I didn't mean to hurt Wade," Naomi said. 

"I know you didn't," Walter sighed. "It's just that my Dad's an old man. I don't know if his heart is strong enough to survive the change." 

Naomi suddenly shape-shifted back and found herself dressed in her nightgown, standing barefooted outside in the deep snow. "Where am I? What happened?" 

The other men shifted back and Jim scooped his mother-in-law's shivering body into his arms. "You changed into a wolf," he said. 

Blair hurried to reassure Naomi that everything was all right. "Don't worry, Mom. None of us had memories of our time as wolves when we first started shape-shifting. It's going to take a while for your human and wolf selves to become one." 

Naomi felt disconcerted, finding herself in the woods with no memory as to how she had got there. At least she wasn't alone. The last memory she could recall was being out in the workshop with Blair on New Years. How much time had passed? Did she turn into a werewolf after he bit her? "What day is it?" 

"It's Valentine's Day," Jim said as he carried her through the deep snow with the other men following. 

"Don't tell me I've been a werewolf for the past six weeks." 

"No. You were in a coma for six weeks," Jim said. "You gave everyone quite the scare -- particularly Blair." 

Shaking from the cold, Naomi looked at the other men as the trudged through the snow. "How come you're all out here without your coats and hats?" 

"For the same reason you're in your pajamas," Alex said. 

"Oh." Another thought struck her and she discretely brushed her hand over her groin, and released a sigh of relief at finding she didn't have a penis and testicles. 

"Mom, there's something you need to know," Blair said. "You went slightly crazy when you changed into a wolf, and you bit some of our friends." 

"I couldn't have ... I would never bite anyone." 

"You did. I think you might have bit Liz and this was her wedding day." 

Naomi paled. "Could I have infected her with the virus?" 

"Maybe, if she's still alive," Walter said. "We don't know what happened up in the loft." 

"If I killed her, I couldn't live with myself," Naomi said as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Shh, she was alive when we left the house," Jim said. "I heard four hearts beating in the loft." 

"What a mess," John said as they reached the house. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Badger 

Saturday, February 14, 2004 

Adam cleaned and bandaged the bite on Kowalski's leg as the former Chicago police detective sat on a stool at the kitchen counter along with Wade, Ray, and Ben all being treated for wolf bites. Joe was upstairs keeping Frohike company until Laura arrived. 

Unfortunately Kowalski now had another hole in his jeans. He couldn't understand the concern being shown over a lousy wolf bite -- unless the wolf was rabid. Okay maybe Kowalski had contracted rabies or some damn thing -- that might explain why he thought he saw Blair, Walter, John, Fox, and Alex turn into wolves, and Jim into a panther. Kowalski wasn't sure if he could believe his eyes or not -- everything happened so quickly. Men don't turn into animals. End of story. 

"Laura is going to need a blood sample from each of you to test when she gets here," Adam said. 

"It barely broke the flesh," Kowalski said nervously. "Do you think it was rabid? Do you think a rabid wolf bite would cause hallucinations?" 

"No." Mac shook his head as he finished patching Ray's hand. "You guys don't have a clue about what you're dealing with here." 

Ben looked at him and asked, "What are we dealing with?" 

Mac looked over at the elder Skinner. "Do you want to tell them?" 

Wade stood, pulled his sleeve down over the bandage on his wrist, and looked toward the great room. Langly and Jimmy were nailing ply board over the broken window, while Simon and Daryl swept up the glass. Sonja and Jin had taken the children into Walter's and Fox's bedroom and closed the door to keep them warm and safe. Diefenbaker had gone into the room with them. The wolf was very protective of the children. 

"Since you might have been exposed," Wade said. "I think you have the right to know." 

"Exposed to what?" Ray asked. 

Before Wade could answer, the front door opened and Blair stepped inside followed by Jim carrying Naomi and the other men. Jim set Naomi on the sofa while Blair grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around her, as she was shivering violently. 

Walter, John, and Alex walked into the kitchen while Fox headed into his bedroom. 

"I'll let my son tell you," Wade said. 

"Somebody better tell us what the hell is going on!" Kowalski was suddenly anxious and angry. "We've been attacked by a wolf then I saw you guys turn into wolves..." 

"Whoa, Stan!" Ray interrupted. "You saw what?" 

Kowalski wasn't sure if he could believe his eyes, but now that he'd said what he'd seen out loud, it no longer seemed so ludicrous to him. "They turned into wolves and chased the wolf that bit us out of the house." 

"That's crazy," Ray said. 

"Don't call me crazy, Vecchio!" Kowalski snapped. 

"It's not crazy," Walter said. "We are werewolves. And you might have been exposed to the virus that had caused that genetic mutation in us." 

"What does that mean?" Ray asked. "We're not going to become hairy monsters that howl at the full moon, are we?" 

"Ray, let Walter explain," Ben said. 

"If you have been infected we'll know pretty quickly. You're going to become very sick shortly with a severe headache, nausea, your bones and joints will ache, even your skin will hurt," Walter said. "You'll probably wish you were dead ... at least I did at the beginning. Luckily Blair found a way to ease some of the pain." 

"Um, Walter," Blair said from the great room. 

"What?" 

"I only have enough dried feverfew to treat three men," Blair fretted as he hugged his mother. "I think because of your Dad's age he should receive a full dose and Joe will need a full dose to deaden the pain when his legs start growing back. We'll have to divide up the third dose between Ray, Ben, and Stan; it should provide some relief from the pain." 

"Oh great," Walter sighed. "You know what that will mean." 

Alex smirked. "Fox, Blair, and I had to adjust -- they will, too." 

Kowalski was getting confused with all the vague comments. "Would someone just spell it out? What are we going to have to adjust to?" 

"We're not just werewolves," Blair said. "We're also hermaphrodites." 

Ben's eyes lit up as if suddenly enlightened. "Oh so that explains why your children look like both of you." 

This was getting to be too much for Kowalski. Hermaphrodites had both male and female sex organs, but there had never been any cases where both sex organs were fully functional. "You're not saying that you're able to become pregnant, are you?" 

"I'm Joey's mother," Blair said. "Alex is Gwen's mother, and Walter is..." 

Walter interrupted, "I think they get the picture, Blair." 

Ray shook himself and closed his mouth that had been gaping open like a fish out of water. "You don't really have female sex organs, do you?" 

Blair seemed to be the most willing to talk about their conditions. "Alex, Fox, and I have fully functional female sex organs. Walter, John, and Jim have wombs and ovaries, but they only have vaginas in their wolf form." 

The full impact of what Blair had just said sunk in and Kowalski shot to his feet. "NO WAY! I am not going to grow a cunt!" 

Fox had come out of the bedroom, carrying two empty baby bottles. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." 

"Don't tell me you like having female sex organs?" Kowalski said. 

"I didn't at first," Fox said. "But giving birth to mine and Walter's daughters makes having them all the more worth it. Besides have you ever experienced multiple orgasms?" 

Now here was a man comfortable with his sexuality, Kowalski thought. "I'd rather my body stay just as it is!" 

Mac interrupted, "Can we go back to something Blair said." He turned and faced Blair. "What did you mean that Joe would re-grow his legs?" 

Blair shrugged. "I'm only assuming he would, since Alex told us his missing arm had been regenerated." 

"I hope you're right," Adam said. "Joe would be ecstatic to get his legs back." 

"If he survives the pain involved in their regrowth," Alex said. 

Fox looked at Wade. "How's Liz?" 

"Melvin is upstairs with her," Wade said. "She's just like Naomi had been when she was infected." 

"I'm going to check on them," Fox said, heading toward the staircase. 

Kowalski watched the grace with which Fox moved. He should have noticed that these men weren't quite human. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Monday, February 16, 2004 

The path was snow-packed and full of ruts -- obstacles Skinner had to maneuver around as he rode Daisy, the chestnut-colored horse, holding the reins in his gloved hands. Beside him, Fox rode Rose, the sable-colored horse. They had just helped Frohike bring Liz back to his house. Their friend had been heartbroken over his bride's condition. However, with Naomi on the road to recovery it had eased Frohike's mind a little. He wanted to take care of her at home. 

Skinner glanced over at Fox. His lover looked incredible with his long denim-clad legs around the large mare. He was wearing a leather jacket and stocking cap. Sniffing, Skinner could tell that Fox was in heat, which spiked the bald man's arousal. The knowledge that he could get his lover pregnant gave Skinner a heady sensation of power. He and Fox had decided to hold off a few years before they had their next child. If Skinner could wait that long, he really had a desire to see Fox heavy with his child -- something he had missed with the twins. 

Back home, Ray, Ben, Stan, and Joe were bedridden. Skinner's Dad was able to get around a little because of the full dose of feverfew Blair was making for him. It was going to be a long six to eight weeks. 

Naomi felt guilty about the men's condition, so now that she was fully recovered, she had taken it upon herself to become the men's personal nurse. 

Mac and Adam had temporarily moved up to the loft while Naomi slept on the sofa in the great room so she could be close to Joe, Ray, Ben, and Stan who were sleeping in the bunkroom. Sonja was looking after Wade. 

"A penny for your thoughts," Fox said. 

"I was just thinking that with luck, the men will be recovered by early April," Skinner said. "We're going to need their help with my folk's log home, the spring planting, and clearing that twenty acre plot of land so we can get more milking cows this summer." 

"You forgot our new stable, Seacouver's Pub and Brew House, clearing the land for Ray's, Stan's, and Ben's log home, and Simon's barn and chicken coop." 

"We're going to have our hands full this year," Skinner sighed. 

Fox smiled. "You love it -- admit it." 

"I love you," Skinner said. "I'll admit that." 

"Do you love me enough not to get jealous if I wrote Scully?" Fox said. "I just want to tell her I'm all right and find out how William is doing." 

"You can write her, but I don't want her to know where we live or about us and our children," Skinner said. He just did not want Scully interfering with the life he and Fox were building on this mountain. 

"Don't worry, I won't mention you or the children." Fox climbed off the horse outside the barn. "I don't think Scully could handle the news." 

"I don't mean to be bossy," Skinner said, sliding out of the saddle. "I hope you can understand how I feel." 

"I understand." Fox took the reins of their horses. "I'll take care of the horses. Why don't you go make us something hot to drink?" 

Skinner leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, hurry in." 

Heading across the snow-packed farmyard, Skinner opened the back door and stepped inside. He could use something hot to drink; the cold mountain air had a way of chilling him down the bone. Skinner glanced around as he removed his coat, boots, and hat. 

Mac and Adam were watching the children. He could see Alex and Jim in the laundry room folding towels. Blair was churning butter. John wasn't in sight. 

Naomi came out of the bunkroom, carrying a tray with four mugs. Skinner thought she looked younger, but it was hard to tell since Naomi had looked younger than her age before her change. Of course Skinner wondered if his Dad would look younger. 

"I could only get Benton to drink the chicken broth," Naomi said to Sonja. "The other men turned green at the smell." 

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure their appetites will improve." Sonja turned to Skinner. "Walter, where's Fox?" 

"He's taking care of the horses." Skinner stepped into the kitchen. "Do we have any cocoa powder left?" 

"There's half a tin in the pantry," Sonja said. "Are you going to make hot cocoa?" 

"Yes." Skinner opened the door to the pantry. "Fox wanted something hot to drink. We're both chilled to the bone." 

"Make enough for everyone," Sonja said. 

"Do we have enough milk?" 

"You can dilute it with a little water." 

Skinner set the cocoa tin on the counter then went to the refrigerator and pulled out two gallon containers of milk. He made sure that the twins' bottles were full. The last thing he wanted was for his baby girls to be without their bottles tonight. "Where's the vanilla, Mom?" 

"The bottle is on the spice rack." 

"Thanks," Skinner said, retrieving the bottle. "Um, where's the sugar?" 

Sonja gave him an irritated look. "In the sugar container on the counter." 

"Oh, yeah ... right." It really wasn't Skinner's fault that he couldn't find things in the kitchen -- his mom kept reorganizing the place. They hadn't had sugar, flour, and coffee containers until Byers' made them a set on his pottery wheel. 

Skinner poured the milk in a large pot on the stove then stirred in the sugar and cocoa. By the time he was ladling it into a dozen mugs, Fox walked into the house. 

"Mm, that smells great," he said, hanging up his coat. "You must have been reading my mind." 

"Mommy!" Chloe and Aviva called as they hurried over to Fox. 

"Don't you mean Daddy?" Fox said as he scooped them up in his arms. 

Aviva pointed at Skinner. "Daddy." Then she looked back at Fox. "Mommy." 

Chloe hugged Fox around the neck. "Mommy." 

Adam and Mac brought the other kids into the kitchen to sit at the counter. 

Fox looked at them. "Guys, why are my daughters calling me Mommy?" 

Adam smirked. "Mac read to them from one of those children's books, and the story had a mommy and a daddy. They must have figured out that you're their mommy." 

"Oh, well ... I suppose I am," Fox said as if the idea never really occurred to him that his children would want to call him mommy. 

Skinner looked at him. "You're not going to let them call you mommy, are you?" 

Fox shrugged and smiled at his daughters. "Technically, I am their mom, so I guess if they want to call me mommy it's okay with me." 

Skinner wasn't happy with Fox's decision and how it might affect their son. "Fox, we need to discuss this later," he said. 

"As long as it isn't a loud discussion," Fox said as he carried the twins over to their highchair. 

"I promise not to raise my voice," Skinner said, helping Fox strap the twins into the highchairs. 

Jim and Alex came into the kitchen and snagged two mugs of cocoa each and walked over the counter where, after making sure the hot cocoa wasn't too hot, they held the mugs to Gwen's and Joey's lips while they sipped from the other mugs. 

"Daddeee! I want cocoa!" Connor said. 

"Now that would be me...." Fox grinned and went to retrieve two mugs of cocoa from the counter. "Walter, can you take care of your daughters?" 

Mommy -- this was something Skinner hadn't foreseen, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to convince Fox to have their children call them each daddy. Skinner really wasn't comfortable with Connor calling him mommy, but it would be unfair to Connor with his sisters having a mommy. Maybe he could convince Fox to allow Connor to call him mommy as well. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

Monday, February 16, 2004 

Mulder sat on the loveseat in his and Walter's bedroom and listened to Walter argue about why Mulder shouldn't allow their daughters to call him mommy. 

"You should think about how this will affect Connor." Walter paused and looked at Mulder. "He's not going to understand why his sisters have a mom and he doesn't." 

"He has a mom," Mulder said. 

"I'm not comfortable with him calling me mom," Walter said. "In my worldview only women should be called mom." 

"Maybe you should expand your worldview." Mulder stood. Before today, he hadn't given much thought to what his daughters would call him; the whole situation was so new. Daddy had seemed fine; he was a man after all, then the twins opened his eyes to the fact that he really wasn't their Dad. "Look, Walter, our children have a mother and a father. I want Connor, Aviva, and Chloe to grow up knowing who they are and where they came from. You gave birth to Connor -- you're his mother. Don't deny him that knowledge." 

"But I'm a man...." 

"So am I." Mulder wrapped his arms around Walter's broad chest. "You don't have to worry; no one would ever question your masculinity." 

Walter gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not you, Fox. I can't get past the notion that mothers are female and not bald-headed men." 

"Not even for Connor?" 

"Couldn't you be a mother to both Connor and the twins?" 

"No. Connor is the fruit of my loins not of my womb." Mulder glared at his lover. "You're his mom -- accept it." 

"You can be so infuriating." 

There was a knock on the door and Blair poked his head into the room. "Can we come in?" 

"Sure," Mulder said. 

Blair smiled at Mulder as he and Jim stepped into the bedroom. "Your discussion affects Jim and me." 

"How so?" Walter asked. 

"I've decided that Joey should call me mom," Blair said. 

"Not you, too," Walter sighed. 

"I don't want Joey to grow up with an identity problem." 

Jim sighed as he looked at his lover. "Chief, only women are referred to as mom." 

"You'll understand how I feel after you become pregnant and give birth to our next child." 

"I doubt it." Jim looked at Mulder. "You and Blair are full hermaphrodites; maybe that's why you don't have a problem with being called mom." 

"That has nothing to do with it," Mulder said. 

Nodding in agreement, Blair said, "Yeah, Fox and I just happen to be open-minded and comfortable with whom we are." He turned to face his partner. "You and Walter can be very closed-minded and conservative at times." 

Turning to Walter for help, Jim said, "Say something." 

With a defeated expression, Walter looked at Jim. "I tried, but when Fox makes up his mind about something there's no talking him out of it." 

Jim was aghast. "You're not going to have Connor call you mommy?" 

"No, but I will explain to my son that I gave birth to him," Walter said. 

It was clear to Mulder that Walter would never be comfortable with his duality. "So does that mean you no longer have a problem with the twins calling me mommy?" 

"I still have a problem with it, but for you and our daughters I'm willing to adjust." 

"This is just great," Jim sighed. "C'mon, chief, it looks like you're going to get your way again." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Snake 

Friday, February 20, 2004 

Spender sat behind his desk and studied the magazine that Marita had dropped off. The Magic Mountain -- he was surprised that the Lone Gunmen had survived the attack and were living near his son. 

He paused at a photograph of a little boy dressed in a cat's costume being held by A.D. Skinner. The caption read: Connor Skinner with his father Walter Skinner. The smoker was surprised that Skinner had a child -- he must have met a woman while on the mountain. Spender's eyes zoomed in on another familiar face. Two women were each holding a baby on their laps as they sat beside a bonfire. One of the babies bore an eerie resemblance to Samantha Mulder at the same age. The caption read: Ada Elend (left) holds Aviva Mulder and Sonja Skinner (right) holds her granddaughter Chloe Mulder. 

Granddaughter? The implications struck Spender like a bolt of lightning. It appeared Krycek wasn't the only man able to bear children; Fox must have been altered by the aliens as well. He looked back at the little boy's face - he shared facial characteristics with both Skinner and Mulder. The little boy didn't look that much older than the two girls. So AD Skinner had to be fucking Fox and his son had become pregnant and given birth to three of Skinner's children. 

Flipping through the rest of the magazine, Spender frowned. There were no photos of Fox -- Skinner probably had him barefoot and pregnant inside their small primitive cabin. He flipped back to the photo of Skinner. The man was powerfully built. It appeared he'd been working out -- broad shoulders and muscular arms that strained against the flannel shirt. Spender wondered if Skinner had given Fox a choice or if he had taken him by force. Fox had never shown an interest in men, so Spender was positive his son was straight. 

Before the old man tried to recruit Skinner to work for him, Spender had a thorough background check done on the AD. He discovered that Skinner was bisexual, but Spender couldn't find anyway to use that information against him. The smoker recalled incidents in which he'd noticed Skinner, in unguarded moments, admiring Mulder's backside, as he left the office. 

Now Spender had to figure what to do with his grandchildren and Skinner. The old man took a deep drag on the cigarette as a wicked smile spread across his lips. He would allow Skinner to keep his children. When Spender got his hands on Fox, he would breed him with super-soldiers and produce a superior race of children. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Twenty-One: Moon Madness 

Coming soon Chapter Twenty-Two: Spring Fever 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
